Solo es un beso
by Deny14
Summary: Juega a enfurecerla y luego la reta continuar, pero cuando ella cae en sus provocaciones y consigue su propósito, lo que menos esperaba era aquella sensación de hormigueo y no puede evitar sonreír como un tonto.


Por fín tenía un rato libre para practicar encantamientos. Siempre había sido su asignatura pendiente y no es que la suspendiera pero tampoco conseguía pasar del _aceptable_, solo en una ocasión obtuvo un _supera las expectativas_ con la pequeña ayuda de su mejor amiga, Lily Evans.

Así que ahí estaba ella, dos de la madrugada de un viernes, sentada en las incómodas sillas de madera que adornaban la sala común de Griffindor. Si, quizás pareciera una friki total de los estudios, pero no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de practicar en total calma y armonía aquellos endiablados encantamientos que la sacaban de quicio.

Realizó un par de movimientos con la varita que por supuesto resultaron un completo desastre. Bufó exasperada y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa respirando profundamente y soltando el aire poco a poco. Lily era buena con los hechizos, en realidad era buena en cualquier asignatura y hubiera sido perfecto tenerla de ayuda aquella tormentosa noche, pero su pelirroja amiga hacía un buen rato que dormía en las habitaciones de séptimo curso. Tras varias horas de lamento y llanto prolongado Mary había conseguido tranquilizarla hasta caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aquella tarde Ravenclaw ganó su primer partido desde el comienzo del curso, nada más y nada menos contra Slytherin, todo eso mezclado pero no agitado dio como resultado la gran fiesta que se celebraba en ese momento en la sala común de estos. Griffindor se sumó a la celebración ya que todo lo que fueran derrotas contra las serpientes era considerado un triunfo más para ellos. Situación idónea para que Mary estuviera tan solitaria a esas horas un fin de semana.

-De acuerdo- levantó la cabeza de golpe y cogió la varita con energías renovadas, apretó los labios intentando recordar el movimiento exacto de aquel hechizo y se dispuso a pronunciarlo- _Avis_

Un pequeño chorro de luz amarilla salió de la punta de varita dando falsas esperanzas a la chica que abrió los ojos ilusionada justo en el momento que sonó una pequeña explosión y la luz desapareció.

-Demasiado bueno para ser cierto…-murmuró mientras se levantaba a recoger un par de libros tirados en el suelo, a consecuencia de su hechizo fallido. Una sonora carcajada se escuchó proveniente de la entrada a la sala. Mary se levantó de inmediato para ver quien osaba molestarla- por Merlín, Black…

-Intentas hacer saltar por los aires la sala ¿o qué?- tenía un aspecto bastante desaliñado y supuso que era el resultado de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Llevaba la túnica colgada de un hombro, no había rastro del suéter, la camisa colgaba por fuera de los pantalones y la corbata adornaba su cuello prácticamente desanudada.

-Sigue tu camino Black. Huele a alcohol desde la otra punta- dijo la chica arrugando la nariz. Devolvió los libros a su lugar y se sentó de nuevo en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba. Cogió la varita y se dispuso a empezar de nuevo a sabiendas que no lo conseguiría con aquel par de ojos observándole, pero ignorarlo era la única opción que tenía para que se fuera de una vez.

-¿Encantamientos? Pensaba que se te daban bien- la voz sonó mucho más cercana, a su espalda. Sirius apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza por encima de la suya mientras leía el libro, Mary tensó la espalda casi de inmediato para evitar el contacto con sus manos.

-No todos nos conformamos con un pobre _aceptable_. Los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina aunque para ti, claro, no supondrá ningún quebradero de cabeza- comentó la chica mordazmente. Durante estos siete años nunca le había visto coger un libro fuera del horario lectivo.

-Pues no, tampoco lo necesito- contestó él con ese aire de arrogancia que desprendía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aquello la enfureció, siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas cuando se jactaba a recitar su lista de cualidades y la ausencia de defectos. Cerró el libro de golpe y arrastró la silla hacia atrás, haciendo que el chico retrocediera varios pasos. Se levantó para encararlo con esa mirada asesina que casualmente solía dedicarle exclusivamente a él.

-No me interesa saber lo perfecto que creas ser Black- le apuntó con el dedo índice dando ligeros golpecitos en su pecho. No era el mejor momento para interrumpirla y más sabiendo de quien se trataba- haz lo que quieras menos molestarme.

-¿Me dejas?- sin previo aviso le quitó la varita que descansaba en su otra mano. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se había atrevido a robarle la varita.

-¿Estás loco? Devuélvemela- intentó arrebatársela e un movimiento que ella creyó ser rápido pero Sirius como buen jugador de quidditch se apartó evitándola.

-Solo quiero ayudar- se alejó varios pasos, fuera del alcance de la chica y alzando la varita giró el rostro para mirarla de nuevo- ¿de qué color los prefieres?

-Rojos- y acto seguido entrecerró los ojos desafiante. No podía creer que fuera a conseguirlo ante sus narices.

_-Avis_- murmuró Sirius realizando una floritura con la varita. Al instante salió un chorro de luz amarilla, mucho más potente que el que había conseguido ella minutos atrás y seis pajarillos rojos volaron alrededor de él piando alegremente.

-No puedo creerlo…- Mary se maldijo interiormente por el perfecto hechizo que acababa de realizar y la pequeña humillación que suponía.

-No es muy complicado, aunque si falla la concen…

-¡Bueno ya está bien! –exclamó dirigiéndose hacia él hecha una furia. Le arrebató su varita- no necesito que me enseñes genio, lo conseguiré yo sola.

-Como quieras, señorita orgullosa- Sirius alzó las cejas burlón y se sentó encima de la mesa para observarla cruzado de brazos.

-No pienso hacerlo delante de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Oye no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- tamborileó su pie contra el suelo con aspecto impaciente mientras recorría con la yema de los dedos la varita. La probabilidad de que el hechizo saliera con existo era nula- No sé, seguir emborrachándote por las esquinas, ligar con alguna chica guapa, ¿has venido solo?-miró hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que ambos sabían que no había- me sorprendes.

-Noto cierto interés por saber cómo he acabado una noche tan prometedora borracho y solo, hablando contigo como única diversión.

-Para nada – hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia a sus palabras.

-Te lo contaré de todas formas- dijo con sonrisa demoledora en el rostro, estaba disfrutando la situación al verla tan cabreada- había una rubia bastante apetecible muy solitaria en los sofás, bebía de su copa con aire aburrido y yo, con toda mi buena intención, me acerqué para hacerle compañía. Al parecer le debió agradar mucho porque acabó echándose encima de mí como una fiera, todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que apareció su novio. ¡Qué putada! ¿yo que iba a saber? El tema se calentó, ya sabes, quería pegarme y yo me puse chulo…justo en ese momento aparecieron Peter y James, me sacaron de allí a empujones y me mandaron a la cama- se encogió de hombros indiferente- mi hermano, mi gran amigo James…

-Ah sí, James Potter- ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y como si solo hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras se dispuso a soltar todo aquello que rondaba su cabeza- ese cabrón, insensible y ególatra que no ha dudado en romperle el corazón a mi amiga ni un ápice y para más inri, prefiere disfrutar de la fiesta a saber porque lleva horas encerrada en su habitación. Muy buen amigo, sí.

-Fue un beso a traición, ¿Qué esperabas?- Sirius abrió los ojos incrédulo ante la declaración de la chica- era una cría, le pilló desprevenido, le besó y él se bloqueó, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

-Pues para no saber cómo reaccionar le respondió bastante bien.

-Bueno el instinto, no es de piedra ¿sabes?

-Vaya, lo olvidaba…- se puso una mano en la cabeza y negó ligeramente chasqueando la lengua- vuestra querida virilidad, el macho alfa, tan típico de un merodeador.

-No te pases Mcdonald- sabía perfectamente que intentaba ridiculizarlos y aquel tono de advertencia no la amilanó si no que consiguió provocarla más.

-¿No sentís ningún remordimiento después de tantas chicas dolidas, llorando por los rincones?- se acarició la barbilla pensativa e hizo una pausa para reflexionar su pregunta- no, que tonterías digo, si tenéis la capacidad de empatía de un mueble, ¿Cómo vais a sentirlo?. Que crueles…

-Se lo que intentas- rio Sirius acercándose a ella con pasos lentos, tampoco iba amedrentarse con sus palabras, ni siquiera conseguiría enfadarlo de verdad- y en defensa de James diré que solo fue un maldito beso.

-¿Solo un beso?- no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Exacto. Los besos…- acabó frente a ella aún con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa encantadora- tienen la importancia que tú les des y si realmente Lily está enamorada de James sabrá diferenciar los malentendidos de las cosas que son relevantes.

-Bonita forma de exculpar a tu amigo. ¿Es así como engañas a tus chicas?

-Para empezar yo no tengo chica- agachó el rostro para dirigir su mirada directamente sobre la suya- y aunque te cueste creerlo soy totalmente sincero con ellas desde el primer momento. No busco relaciones duraderas y me gusta probar con todas las que estén dispuestas aceptar mis condiciones- se acercó un poco más a ella, intimidándola- No es un delito disfrutar del sexo, algo que tú deberías empezar hacer, por cierto.

-No gracias- rio irónicamente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo por la cercanía y el control que ejercía ante situaciones así. Quizás el estuviera acostumbrado pero ella era una principiante y no deseaba comprobar que se sentía al estar en los brazos de Sirius Black- Promiscua no es una palabra que este dentro de mis cualidades.

-Me imagino- la agarró, más bien acarició en la barbilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza del todo para no perderse ninguno de sus gestos- aún no sabes lo que te pierdes…

-No pienso acostarme contigo Black.

El aludido soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a mirarla divertido. Precisamente que fuera ella la que dijera eso…Estaba tensa ante su cercanía y podía notarlo a leguas pero a pesar de ello también veía en sus ojos las ganas que tenía de que le besara. No hacía falta que lo dijera, es más, si se lo preguntara ahora mismo lo negaría hasta la saciedad, porque ella era así. Su orgullo le impedía admitir que se moría por que le besara de nuevo, como aquella vez, hace poco más de un año. Bueno quizá fueron algo más que unos inocentes besos…aunque la cosa no pasó a mayores ya que se encontraban en el aula de transformaciones cumpliendo un castigo conjunto.

Pensándolo bien, la lujuria que se había desatado entre ambos fue tanta que ni la mismísima Mary tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para controlar la situación. La atracción fue inevitable, como dos imanes al unirse. Y de no ser por la profesora Mcgonagall que eligió aquel momento para entrar, hubieran tenido, lo que prometía ser, el mejor sexo de sus vidas. Como era de esperar los miró escandalizada mientras se tapaba los ojos ante los cuerpos semi desnudos de ambos y exigía que se vistieran inmediatamente. A partir de ese día realizaron el resto del castigo por separado.

-No lo pretendía Mcdonald. Ni siquiera ebrio intentaría aprovecharme de tí- aunque eso no le impedía divertirse un poco a su costa poniéndola a prueba.

-Tranquilo chico duro- le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y sonrió dulcemente- no podrías ni estando en las mejores condiciones.

-Claro….- arrastró demasiado las letras, haciéndola entender la poca credibilidad que tenía en aquellos momentos- porque tú y yo nunca hemos estado más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario en dos personas que no se caen bien ¿verdad?

-Un par de besos sin importancia- alegó Mary recordando sus palabras. Notó como el moreno rompía la cercanía, dejándole su espacio personal, aquello la descolocó- tú mismo lo has dicho ¿no?

-Correcto, porque ¿qué hay de malo en que dos personas que se odian acaben besándose?- había conseguido llevarla a su terreno e inconscientemente acabaría satisfaciendo el deseo del chico- por ejemplo- acortó de nuevo las distancias llevando una de sus manos al cuello de la chica, lo acarició durante unos breves segundos y la atrajo hacia él dejando sus bocas a pocos centímetros, sintiendo la respiración del otro- ahora mismo podríamos estar besándonos y no sería raro, personalmente prefiero eso a que sigamos discutiendo, así evitaríamos situaciones violentas…

-Menuda tontería Black- murmuró Mary sobre los labios del chico sin apartar la mirada de ellos- el alcohol te esta trastornando. No podemos besarnos cada vez que vayamos a discutir.

Aunque esas fueron sus palabras, su actitud no parecía estar en total desacuerdo con la propuesta del chico. Si, era una locura y ni siquiera sabía porque no había impedido que se acercara tanto a ella, ni porque permitía que le acariciara de esa manera el cuello, ni porque no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos labios tan apetecibles… Pero estaba ahí plantada frente a él, totalmente rendida a su presencia.

-Tienes razón- admitió el chico alejándose bruscamente de ella. Boqueaba como un pececillo sin saber que decir o que hacer y aquello le arrancó una sonrisa tierna a Sirius, aun así se mantuvo unos pasos alejado esperando una reacción- ya te molestado demasiado. Me voy a dormir.

-Espera- Mary se apresuró a cogerlo por el antebrazo antes de que Sirius comenzara a andar hacía las escaleras. Se mordió el labio indecisa y cogió todo el aire que pudo, preparándose para lo que iba a decir- ¿por qué no me has robado el beso?

-Porque tú no quieres que lo haga Mcdonald, soy un caballero y no voy intentar besar a una chica que dice odiar a los hombres como yo. Crueles, ególatras, promiscuos, cabrones…

-Bésame Black- Mary le interrumpió apresuradamente sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Sirius alzó las cejas sorprendido y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, rozó sus labios con los de ella que permanecían entre abiertos.

Ella misma fue la que atrapó su labio inferior succionándolo ligeramente. El chico sonrió ante su reacción tan impaciente y la agarró por la cintura con una de sus manos mientras la otra volvió acariciar el cuello de la chica y con sumo cuidado acortó todas las distancias posibles. Saboreó sus jugosos labios lenta y tortuosamente, sin prisa. Cuando hubo pasado varios segundos introdujo la lengua en su boca y comenzó el baile de ambas al mismo compás. No era un beso lascivo, de esos que son demasiado efusivos y a un ritmo frenético de bocas desesperadas, no, se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para explorarse. Con calma. Con pasión. Incluso ternura en los movimientos pausados, cargados de algo más allá de una atracción sexual.

Sirius se separó ligeramente de sus labios, rompiendo el beso. Poco a poco dejó de acariciar su cuello, dejando caer la mano inerte y apoyó su frente con la de ella, sin atreverse abrir los ojos. Aquello había sido una verdadera locura. Notó el roce de la punta de la nariz con la suya, en un gesto cariñoso y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los suyos mirándole intensamente e intentó descifrarlos.

El pánico se apoderó de él al sentir su corazón bombear más rápido de lo debido. No era propio de Sirius perder el control de sus sentimientos de aquella manera. Levantó la cabeza para alejarse de su rostro y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa de las suyas con total normalidad, disfrazada de miedo y dudas.

-No ha sido tan horrible ¿no?- se atrevió a decir, intentando recuperar su tono de voz habitual. Les costó mucho esfuerzo hablar- no recordaba que besaras tan bien.

-Lo mismo digo…- el pulso de Mary iba a mil por hora, se tocó la cara en un gesto que denotaba aturdimiento y negó ligeramente intentando volver a su estado natural- parece que tu idea no era tan descabellada.

-Por lo que parece esto es el comienzo de una bonita amistad ¿no?- dijo Sirius divertido. Había salido del ensimismamiento y aquel aura que los envolvió durante aquellos minutos se rompió- ahora si que me voy a dormir, mucho más_ relajado_ que antes…

Le dio la espalda y camino hacia los dormitorios con prisa, intentando alejarse de aquella situación tan…rara y nueva para él.

-Sirius- la voz de Mary le hizo girarse. No pasó desapercibido que le había llamado por su nombre- no pensaba en serio todas esas cosas que te dije…

-Yo también te mentí cuando dije que no me acostaría contigo.

-Buenas noches, Sirius

Reanudó el paso hasta las escaleras e inconscientemente sonrió como un estúpido al recordar las palabras de la chica. Por supuesto no se lo diría. Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

Mary lo observó subir las escaleras en silencio y solo cuando lo vio desaparecer se permitió alzar la mano y rozar sus labios medio aturdida por el beso.

Esa sensación de hormigueo en el estómago desconocida para ambos.

_**FIN**_


End file.
